Caminhos cruzados
by Karol Ray
Summary: O mundo estava mudando, mas para o príncipe Peeta tudo parecia exatamente igual e extremamente monótono. Protegido pelos muros do castelo e pelo pai superprotetor o rapaz apenas sonhava com o dia em que conseguiria ter um pouco de liberdade. Universo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas da história:**  
>Jogos vorazes e seus personagens pertencem a Suzanne Collins. Estou os pegando emprestados apenas para me divertir.<p>

**Capítulo 1 - O pequeno príncipe arteiro**

– Peeta! Dessa vez você passou dos limites!

O garotinho loiro de belos e espertos olhos azuis sorriu observando uma senhora que passou gritando a plenos pulmões pelos corredores do palácio. O menino esperou que ela sumisse no final do corredor para sair de seu esconderijo improvisado. Ele parecia lutar contra a vontade de rir, e não conseguindo mais se controlar começou a gargalhar escandalosamente, e ele não parecia se importar muito com a possibilidade da senhora ouvi-lo e voltar.

– Peeta? – o menino parou de rir e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir uma voz severa exclamar atrás de si. – O que você aprontou desta vez?

– Nada, pai – Peeta falou com um sorriso.

– Por que será que não consigo acreditar nisso? – o homem perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

– Ah, aí está você rapazinho! – a senhora que passara antes voltara e não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita. – Desculpe-me, senhor Mellark, Peeta aprontou mais uma, a cozinha está um caos.

– Entendo – o homem falou olhando para o filho que mantinha a sua melhor cara de inocente. – Pode deixar que eu conversarei com ele – a senhora fez uma reverência e saiu resmungando algo sobre a péssima educação do príncipe. – Peeta! O que terei que fazer para que você aprenda a se comportar?

– Mas eu sou comportado! – Peeta exclamou emburrado. – O senhor quer que eu fique o dia inteiro trancado apenas estudando aqueles livros chatos!

– Meu filho, você é apenas uma criança, entendo que queira se divertir, mas às vezes você passa dos limites – o rei disse enquanto se ajoelhava para poder encarar o menino. – Você tem que entender que quando eu não estiver mais aqui você assumirá o meu lugar e governará Panem.

– Sim! – Peeta exclamou animado. – Serei o melhor rei que Panem já teve! Melhor até que o senhor!

– Para isso você terá que estudar muito e** aprender a se comportar **– o rei disse sério. Peeta desfez o sorriso que mantinha no rosto e cruzou os braços enquanto emitia um som de desagrado.

– Tudo que eu faço é errado! – o menino exclamou emburrado. – O senhor nunca está satisfeito comigo! Mesmo que eu me comporte bem o senhor vai encontrar algum motivo para reclamar.

– Peeta, você não sabe o que está falando – o rei disse balançando a cabeça levemente.

– Sei sim! – Peeta exclamou exasperado. – O senhor não gosta de mim porque a mamãe morreu quando eu nasci!

– Você está passando dos limites agora! – o homem disse severamente enquanto se levantava. – Você vai passar o resto do dia em seu quarto pensando nas bobagens que falou!

– Eu não gosto do senhor! – Peeta exclamou virando-se e afastou-se pisando duro.

O rei não conteve um suspiro de reprovação observando o menino sumir no final do corredor.

_"Mimado demais",_ pensou indo pelo lado oposto do filho.

Peeta continuou o caminho até o quarto em passos pesados. Detestava receber lições do pai. Ainda iria provar a ele, seria o melhor rei de Panem. Na verdade, Peeta mal via a hora de se tornar rei e poder fazer tudo o queria na hora em que desejasse.

_"No seu devido tempo, Peeta, tudo em seu devido tempo",_ o menino bufou ao lembrar-se do que o pai dizia sobre sua "afobação" para assumir o trono.

O pequeno ia tão aborrecido e tão perdido em seus pensamentos que acabou dando um esbarrão em alguém que vinha na outra direção. Peeta levantou a cabeça para ralhar com a pessoa, mas parou ao ver quem era.

– Tio Snow... – Peeta murmurou um pouco assustado.

– Para onde estava indo? – Snow perguntou em um tom frio e cortante.

– Meu pai mandou que eu ficasse no meu quarto – Peeta respondeu mantendo a cabeça baixa. – De castigo... – ele acrescentou.

Se havia uma pessoa que lhe transmitia medo era seu tio. Aliás, quase ninguém gostava de Snow no palácio. Ele era um homem severo, ganancioso e que estava apenas esperando o momento mais oportuno para rouba o lugar do irmão. Todos sabiam disso, mas nada falavam, e Snow continuava morando no palácio como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

– Novamente? – Snow falou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Seu pai não sabe mesmo como lhe tratar.

– O quê? – Peeta levantou a cabeça e ficou mais confuso ainda ao ver que Snow mantinha um sorriso. O tio nunca sorria, e ainda mais daquele jeito. Havia alguma coisa errada, Peeta sabia que havia.

– Você não está querendo obedecer, não é? – Snow perguntou franzindo a testa ligeiramente.

– Não, mas eu não irei desobedecer ao meu pai – Peeta disse firme.

– Não estou dizendo para você desobedecê-lo – Snow falou pensativo. – Apenas acho que você é muito novo para passar dias e mais dias trancado no quarto. O que você acha de dar uma volta pela cidade?

– Meu pai não vai deixar – Peeta falou desanimado. – Ele sempre diz que é perigoso andar sozinho por aí.

– Ele não precisa saber – Snow disse fazendo um gesto de impaciência. Peeta arregalou os olhos, o tio só poderia ter batido a cabeça com força e enlouquecido. – Há uma saída secreta que você não conhece...

– Saída secreta? – Peeta repetiu animado. Se havia uma coisa com que sempre sonhara era uma grande aventura, mas preso dentro daquele palácio a maior aventura pela qual passava era fugir da senhora que tentava controlá-lo para que ele não fizesse nenhuma travessura. – Essa saída secreta dá para o jardim?

– Não, essa é especial – Snow disse balançando levemente a mão. – Você irá parar direto em uma feira no centro na cidade.

– Jura! – Peeta exclamou mal aguentando em si de tanta ansiedade. – O que eu tenho que fazer?

– Fica no porão do palácio – Snow falou em um tom baixo. – Não é difícil encontrar, é como aquela outra passagem que existe no seu quarto, a diferença é que esta passagem fica no chão, um alçapão.

– Sim! Vou até lá agora mesmo – Peeta disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha virando-se para ir até o porão, porém voltou-se para o tio e abaixou a cabeça. – Meu pai não vai ficar sabendo, não é? Ele me castigará se souber que fui até a cidade.

– Não se preocupe – Snow respondeu indo pelo lado oposto do sobrinho. – Isso ficará entre nós dois.

Peeta sorriu e se afastou sem dizer mais nada. Snow certificou-se de que ele havia seguido mesmo seu conselho e ficou satisfeito ao constar que sim.

– Menino tolo – ele disse com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Mal sabe o que o espera lá fora. Você já resolveu tudo? – Snow perguntou a um homem que observava toda a conversa entre o tio e o sobrinho.

– Sim – ele respondeu. – Já estão todos prontos para executar suas ordens.

– Aproveite bem, Peeta, seu ultimo passeio – Snow disse com um leve sorriso.

Sem nem imaginar o que o tio estava planejando Peeta correu até o porão, logicamente tomando cuidado para que ninguém o visse. O porão do palácio não era um dos lugares favoritos do garoto e talvez por isso não havia descoberto aquela saída secreta. Traquinas como era, Peeta já sabia mais de dez maneiras diferentes de escapar dos castigos do pai, mas como ir até a cidade e sozinho isso ele não sabia.

Não foi muito difícil encontrar a passagem. Ficava no chão e estava encoberta por um tapete que Peeta reconheceu como sendo um dos que enfeitava o quarto do pai. Com cuidado o menino abriu o alçapão e desceu até o túnel.

Ansioso o menino começou a percorre-lo. Por sorte não haviam bifurcações senão com certeza ele teria se perdido. Peeta perdeu completamente a noção do tempo, depois do que lhe pareceu uma hora a passagem começou a subir.

Ofegante, Peeta apertou o passo, pouco depois chegou ao pé de uns degraus de pedra, muito gastos e que subiam a perder de vista. Tomando cuidado Peeta começou a subir. Cem degraus, duzentos degraus, perdeu a conta fitando os próprios pés. Então, sem aviso, bateu a cabeça em um alçapão. Peeta ficou ali um pouco massageando a cabeça enquanto tentava ouvir alguma coisa, mas não parecia haver ninguém. Com cuidado e bem devagar, abriu o alçapão e viu que a saída era para uma rua deserta e sem saída.

Peeta certificou-se de que não havia ninguém olhando, e quando saiu tratou de fechar o alçapão bem rápido. Não muito distante dali ele podia ouvir muito barulho, e seguindo as vozes das pessoas chegou a uma rua movimentada onde estava acontecendo algum tipo de feira.

O menino ficou maravilhado. Nunca havia visto tantas pessoas. O pai nunca o deixava sair do palácio. Era bem verdade que boa parte do tempo o príncipe estava de castigo, mas o pai também o mantinha sob sua vista com medo de algum atentado a vida do filho. Peeta não entendia muito bem isso. Para ele todos deviam obedecê-lo e jamais fariam nada que não fosse do seu agrado, justamente pelo título de príncipe que possuía.

Ele andava distraído entre as pessoas, tentando identificar o que estavam comprando e acabou dando um esbarrão na pessoa que vinha na direção oposta.

– Desculpe-me, eu... – Peeta ouviu a menina começar a pedir, mas ficou tão irritado que foi logo a interrompendo.

– Você não sabe que quando o príncipe estiver passando você deve abrir passagem, garota? – perguntou em um tom frio.

– Príncipe? – a menina repetiu franzindo a testa.

– Príncipe sim! – Peeta exclamou altivo. – Sou Peeta, futuro rei de toda Panem.

– Não me faça rir! – a garota falou revirando os olhos. – Você não é príncipe nem aqui nem em lugar nenhum! – ela acrescentou fazendo o movimento de que iria se afastar, mas Peeta bloqueou o seu caminho.

– Ousa duvidar da minha palavra? – Peeta perguntou irritado. – Sabia que posso mandar prendê-la por tamanha desfeita?

– Mande, então – ela falou com um ar de zombaria. Peeta estreitou os olhos encarando bem a respondona a sua frente. Só não iria chamar um guarda imediatamente porque iriam descobrir que saíra do palácio sem permissão e isso acabaria em muita confusão.

– Ah, já sei! – Peeta exclamou puxando a manga da roupa para mostrar uma pulseira. – Só a Família Real possui essas pulseiras, tem o brasão da família de um lado e o meu nome do outro – o menino disse satisfeito.

– Como você conseguiu roubar isso? – a menina perguntou franzindo a testa. Peeta sentiu ganas de gritar e chamar alguém para prender aquela menina imediatamente, iria de castigo, mas não iria deixar aquela garota continuar o insultando.

– Katniss... O que está fazendo? – um homem perguntou parando atrás de Peeta. O menino virou-se para ver quem era e sentiu o queixo cair ao ver que se tratava do seu professor de arco e flecha. – Príncipe Peeta! O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou tão surpreso quanto o menino.

– Meu pai pediu que comprasse algumas coisas – Peeta disse sorrindo. De esgueira olhou para a menina respondona que estava com os olhos arregalados e parecendo não acreditar muito que o que Peeta falara era verdade. – Mandei os criados comprarem as coisas, e estou aproveitando para ver o movimento.

– Ah, sim, mas não é bom que fique andando sozinho – o homem disse parecendo preocupado.

– Qualquer coisa eu coloco em prática os seus ensinamentos, professor – Peeta disse em um tom que para Katniss soou mais para de quem era uma pessoa extremamente convencida.

– Não faz nem duas semanas que começamos a praticar – o homem disse mantendo a expressão séria. – Minha filha estava lhe incomodando?

Peeta olhou para Katniss esperando que ela abaixasse a cabeça em sinal de respeito, mas ela manteve a cabeça erguida e um olhar de profunda raiva.

– Estávamos conversando – Peeta disse balançando levemente a cabeça.

– Só irei resolver mais algumas coisas, Katniss – o senhor disse não parecendo estar muito convencido de que os dois estavam apenas conversando. – Foi bom lhe ver, alteza, é bom saber que está gostando das minhas aulas.

– Muito, muito – Peeta exclamou animado. – Até amanhã.

O menino esperou até que o senhor se afastasse e voltou-se para Katniss com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Então, estou esperando – Peeta falou cruzando os braços.

– Esperando o quê? – Katniss retrucou fazendo-se de desentendida.

– O seu pedido de desculpas! – o menino disse entre os dentes.

– Ah... Não vou pedir desculpas a um menino chato, grosso e mimado que só sabe dar ordens! – Katniss exclamou com raiva.

– Olhe, eu não estou brincando – Peeta disse em um tom de ameaça. – Eu posso mandar prendê-la!

– Isso só mostraria o quanto você é tirano e será um péssimo rei! – Katniss gritou batendo o pé no chão tamanha era sua raiva. Sua vontade era de acertar a mão naquele garoto, mas se fizesse isso seu pai poderia ser castigado e perder o emprego no palácio. – Eu acabei de te conhecer é verdade, mas já deu pra perceber que você só pensa em si!

Peeta cerrou os punhos. Quem aquela garota pensava que era para falar tamanhos absurdos? Ele queria dar a ela uma punição. Presa ela não poderia ser. Ele correu os olhos por ela e se deteve em uma delicada gargantilha com um pequeno pingente com uma espécie de pássaro.

– Quero essa sua corrente – Peeta disse estendendo a mão. Katniss ficou com uma expressão de que não entendera muito bem o que falara. – Você me ofendeu muito, para me recompensar quero essa sua correntinha.

– Não fale besteiras! – Katniss exclamou ofendida levando as mãos até a gargantilha. – Essa é única lembrança que tenho da minha mãe! Não entregarei isso a você por ter lhe dito algumas verdades!

– Ou você faz o que estou mandando ou então eu irei falar para o meu pai que não quero mais as aulas do seu pai, e pelo que parece vocês precisam muito do dinheiro que ele está ganhando – Peeta disse cinicamente.

Katniss abriu a boca não conseguindo acreditar no que ouvia. Era muita estupidez para uma pessoa só! Sem alternativas ela tirou a corrente e entregou ao garoto.

– Pode ficar com ela, mas não retiro nada do que eu disse – Katniss disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Você um riquinho mimado que acabará perdendo tudo que tem por causa desse seu jeito! – acrescentou antes de se afastar.

_"Mimado!",_ Peeta pensou irritado. _"Essa garota não sabe o que diz!"._

Peeta continuou andando entre as pessoas esperando não ter que ver Katniss nunca mais e muito menos ser obrigado a ouvir as bobagens que ela dizia. O menino estava tão distraído com seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que estava sendo seguido.

[...]

No palácio, Snow seguia com seu plano. Começava a anoitecer e como havia previsto o sobrinho não retornara. Peeta era um menino extremamente curioso, muitos achavam isso uma virtude, mas Snow iria provar que no caso de Peeta sua curiosidade iria leva-lo a sua destruição.

– Meu irmão! – Snow exclamou entrando na sala do trono onde o imperador conversava com alguns conselheiros. – Um desgraça aconteceu!

– O que houve, Snow? – o rei perguntou nervoso. O irmão não era de exaltar então para entrar na sala daquele jeito só poderia ser por algo muito grave.

– Peeta fugiu! – Snow exclamou num fôlego só. O rei, que havia se levantado, tornou a se sentar parecendo não absorver o absurdo que ouvira.

– É impossível! – murmurou balançando a cabeça levemente.

– Parece que ele descobriu a saída secreta do porão – Snow disse em um tom urgente.

– Mandem chamar os guardas – o rei ordenou levantando-se e atravessando o salão em passos decididos. – Peeta não pode ter ido muito longe!

– Aonde você vai? – Snow perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

– Procurá-lo é claro! – o rei responde continuando a andar.

– Mas... – Snow começou a falar, mas foi logo interrompido pelo imperador.

– Peeta me desobedeceu, mas é meu filho e não deixarei que nada aconteça a ele! – o rei exclamou com convicção e saiu antes que Snow tivesse tempo para dizer alguma coisa saiu da sala.

Snow sorriu balançando levemente a cabeça. Sabia que o irmão iria agir daquela maneira. Peeta era tudo para ele, e qualquer assunto que envolvesse o filho o fazia perder a cabeça sorrindo Snow foi até o trono e sentou-se pensando que faltava pouco para que aquele lugar fosse definitivamente seu.

[...]

– Droga... – Peeta resmungou chutando uma pedra. – Não quero voltar para casa... – murmurou olhando para o céu que começava a ganhar suas primeiras estrelas. O menino se divertira tanto que não queria voltar para o palácio. Esperava que o pai não tivesse descoberto sua escapadela, mas Peeta achava mais possível que ele dar graças aos céus pelo seu sumiço.

Em passos lentos o menino voltou para a rua onde havia o alçapão e o túnel que o levaria de volta. Fez o movimento de que iria abrir o alçapão, mas antes que o fizesse uma flecha, vinda sabe-se lá de onde, e passou raspando pelo braço do garoto que por sua vez pulou de susto. Ele virou-se e viu muitos homens vindo em sua direção.

– O que vocês querem? – Peeta perguntou impetuoso.

– Estamos cumprindo ordens, garoto – o homem que vinha no centro e que indicava ser o líder respondeu enquanto continuava avançando. Peeta deu alguns passos para trás, até que sentiu a parece, estava completamente encurralado.

– Ordens de quem? – Peeta perguntou tentando não transparecer o quanto estava assustado.

– Do seu tio – o homem falou sorrindo. Peeta arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que ouvira. Não gostava do tio era verdade, e sabia que Snow também não lhe tinha o menor afeto, mas não achava que ele seria capaz de mandar matá-lo.

O menino olhou desesperado para os lados, não tinha como se defender. Detestava ter que admitir, mas era apenas uma criança e jamais poderia lutar contra todos aqueles homens. Ele viu o líder se aproximar cada vez mais e fechou os olhos imaginando que não deveria ter desobedecido ao pai. Esperou então pelo golpe, mas este não veio, e logo em seguida só o que Peeta podia ouvir era o barulho de espadas se digladiando.

Sentindo-se completamente confuso Peeta abriu os olhos e sentiu o queixo cair ao ver o pai a sua frente lutando ferozmente contra os bandidos. O menino olhou para o alçapão e viu que este estava aberto, o pai deveria ter percebido sua falta e o seguira pela passagem.

_"Não!"_, Peeta pensou desesperado. _"Eu cai como um idiota na armadilha do tio Snow..."._ Não sabia como o tio havia armado tudo aquilo, e muito menos o que ele pretendia, mas Peeta tinha plena consciência de que Snow desde o começo havia planejado tudo aquilo.

– Peeta! O que está fazendo parado aí? – o menino quase pulou de susto quando uma fecha por pouco não o acertou. – Volta pra casa **agora**!

O menino tentou se mover, mas não conseguia sentir as pernas. Estava nervoso demais, ansioso demais. Além disso, havia poucos guardas com o rei, e os bandidos pareciam ser bem mais habilidosos.

– Brutus! – o rei exclamou desviando dos sucessivos golpes que o líder do grupo desferia. – Você não desiste?

– Desta vez não tenho escolha, alteza – Brutus falou com um sorriso cínico. Peeta arregalou os olhos quando o homem levantou faixa que usava em volta dos olhos.

– Cego? – Peeta murmurou assustado.

– Desta vez estou devolvendo um favor que recebi – Brutus disse abaixando a faixa. – E, além disso, meus olhos nunca mais serão os mesmo, e a culpa é toda sua.

– Minha? – o rei repetiu erguendo levemente a sobrancelha. – Não tenho culpa se você não consegue lutar, e sempre é derrotado por mim.

Brutus grunhiu e atacou sem pestanejar. O rei abaixou-se dando um golpe no estômago de Brutus. Peeta observava apreensivo, nunca havia visto o pai lutar antes, e ficou um pouco surpreso com a habilidade dele. E o menino teve certeza de que tudo terminaria bem já que o pai havia vencido o tal de Brutus outras vezes. Esse pensamento até o tranquilizou um pouco, e o garoto fez o movimento de que iria para o alçapão, mas antes que conseguisse dar um passo alguém o segurou.

– Parece que você precisa de um estimulo para lutar com mais seriedade – Brutus disse pensativo e fez outro aceno para o homem que segurava Peeta. Ele puxou uma adaga das vestes e sem a maior expressão de piedade ou compaixão cortou a face do menino. Peeta gritou de dor quando sentiu a adaga cortando sua pele, e o rei sentiu o sangue circular mais rápido em suas veias ao ver o filho ser ferido daquela maneira. Partiu para cima de Brutus atacando uma, duas, três vezes, cada vez mais furioso.

– Ótimo! Ótimo! – Brutus exclamou parecendo estar muito satisfeito. – Nada melhor que o incentivo certo.

– Pare de falar besteiras e deixe o meu filho em paz! – o rei praticamente gritou e aproveitando da distração do homem, que acertou um golpe certeiro em seu estômago que fez o rei cair de joelhos tamanha foi a dor que sentiu.

– Você quer que eu deixe o seu filho em paz? – Brutos falou com ironia se aproximando de Peeta que estava com os olhos fechados parecendo estar sofrendo muito por causa do corte. Ele pegou a adaga e a fincou na perna do príncipe que gritou de dor.

– Pai! – Peeta gritou desesperado tentando se soltar, mas a pessoa que o segurou colocou a mãos sobre a boca do menino impedindo-o de continuar falando.

O grito do filho fez com que o rei voltasse completamente a si, ele levantou e partiu para cima de Brutus atacando, mais e mais uma vez, sendo que a ultima foi mais forte, os dois duelaram por incontáveis minutos sendo que os únicos barulhos a serem emitidos eram os das espadas violentamente se digladiando uma vez que todos pararam de lutar para observar a luta ferrenha que os dois estavam travando.

– A cada dia você se aprimora mais – Brutus falou com ironia. – Mas não conseguirá salvar seu filho se continuar lutando assim.

– Você parece estar se divertindo! – o rei exclamou entra os dentes.

– Só um pouquinho – Brutus disse cinicamente. – Garanto que se não me matar seu filho é que irá morrer! Pelo menos a cicatriz no rosto dele já ficará para o resto da vida dele!

– Eu não mato ninguém, nem mesmo um verme como você! – o rei disse erguendo a espada. Ele iria atacar, mas Brutus fez um sinal para o capanga que segurava Peeta, quando o rei olhou viu que o filho estava sendo sufocado. – Peeta! – exclamou desesperado.

Em seu desespero para salvar o menino o rei abaixou completamente a guarda e com isso Brutus aproveitou e atingiu o rei quatro vezes, uma no braço para que o rei soltasse a espada e as outras no abdômen. O homem não conseguiu conter um grito de dor ao sentir a espada de seu adversário cortar sua pele.

Peeta arregalou os olhos sentindo mais e mais lágrimas molharem o seu rosto. Furioso, conseguiu morder a mão do homem que o segurava e se soltou exatamente no momento em que seu pai caia de joelhos, cego de tanta dor.

– Rápido! – Peeta gritou para os guardas que observam a tudo sem acreditar no que acontecera. – Vão atrás deles! Quero todos presos! E algum de vocês vá chamar um médico! – exclamou enquanto os bandidos fugiam. Peeta procurou por Brutus, mas ele já havia fugido. – Pai! – Peeta exclamou correndo até o pai. Desesperou-se ao ver a quantidade de sangue que o homem estava perdendo.

– Você está bem? – ele perguntou respirando com certa dificuldade.

– Pai... – Peeta murmurou com o rosto banhado em lágrimas, segurando as mãos dele com força.

– Parece que você finalmente vai se tornar rei– ele disse com um leve sorriso, mas logo sua expressão se converteu em uma nova expressão de dor.

– Não! – Peeta exclamou exasperado. – O senhor continuará sendo o rei, eu sou muito novo, muito teimoso...

– Vá para casa – o rei disse com dificuldade. – Seu tio cuidará de você.

– Não vou... – Peeta falou balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

– Pelo menos uma vez na vida me obedeça, meu filho – o rei sussurrou um pouco aborrecido.

– Pai, eu sei que eu não fui um bom filho e... – Peeta começou a dizer, mas o rei colocou os dedos sobre os lábios do menino.

– Você é o melhor filho que um homem poderia ter – ele disse quase sem voz, sorriu e suas mãos deslizaram por entre os dedos do menino que arregalou os olhos.

– Pai... – Peeta sussurrou balançando-o levemente. – PAI! – gritou desesperado, mas percebeu que não adiantava mais, o senhor havia partido.

O menino debruçou-se sobre o corpo do pai e chorou muito, seus olhos ficaram inchados e vermelhos, enquanto soluçava descompassado. Perdeu completamente a noção do tempo e só levantou quando ouviu passos vindos de dentro do alçapão.

_"Não posso voltar..."_, Peeta pensou desesperado. Ele correu o mais rápido que pode. Não sabia para onde estava indo, e muito menos onde poderia ficar seguro, só sabia que tinha que desaparecer.

Exausto, com frio e medo do que poderia acontecer Peeta acabou desmaiando no meio de uma das ruas da cidade.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**  
>Qualquer semelhança com o Rei Leão não é mera coincidência rsrsrs<p> 


	2. Capítulo 02 - Medo contra determinação

**Capítulo 02 – Medo contra determinação**

– Peeta... – a voz soava como um eco distante. O loiro preferia ignorar o chamado, e continuar perdido em suas lembranças. – Seu preguiçoso! Levanta de uma vez antes que eu lhe jogue nessa cachoeira!

O rapaz levantou de uma vez, sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos e como consequência, bateu a cabeça na pessoa que o chamava.

– Dez anos e você está cada dia mais tonto! – o homem resmungou massageando a testa.

– Desculpe-me – Peeta pediu sem graça. – A cada dia esse treinamento me esgota mais.

– Você quer dominar a luta com espada, não quer? – Haymitch Abernathy perguntou severamente. – Tem que treinar com mais seriedade para isso.

– Eu não sei se quero mais dominar todas as técnicas – Peeta falou balançando os ombros.

– Não quer recuperar o trono? – Haymitch perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Você tem o direito de...

– Já discutimos isso diversas vezes, Haymitch – Peeta disse sem conter um suspiro de cansaço. – Não há mais nada para mim na Capital.

– O seu povo precisa de você – Haymitch disse sério. – Dizem que a cidade está destruída, não há comida, a água foi contaminada. O que seu pai diria se soubesse que você está negando ajuda ao povo? E se lá está assim, imagine a situação dos distritos.

– Eu procuro não pensar nisso! – Peeta disse irritado. – Meu pai morreu por causa da minha irresponsabilidade, e eu, como nunca ouvi suas ordens, provavelmente seria um péssimo rei!

– Realmente seria – Haymitch concordou fazendo com que Peeta revirasse os olhos, enquanto murmurava um "Obrigado pelo apoio". – Quando o encontrei há dez anos, já sabia da sua reputação de príncipe mimado, mas mesmo assim, o criei como se fosse um filho e tinha esperanças de que mudaria, mas pelo visto seu egoísmo só aumentou com o passar do tempo.

– Isso não tem nada a ver com egoísmo! – Peeta retrucou exasperado. – Confesso que eu realmente era muito mimado, mas eu vi meu pai morrer na minha frente e por minha causa. Isso me fez mudar.

– Não é o que parece – Haymitch disse com desdém. Ele se sentou, largou a espada de um lado, enquanto pegava a garrafa de uísque que carregava. – Vamos encerrar o treino por aqui então.

Peeta estava cansado, mas toda aquela conversa o deixara agitado demais. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Haymitch continuava a se deliciar com o uísque. Levou a mão até ao bolso das vestes e tirou uma pulseira com aspecto de ser muito antiga. Ele a levantou um pouco e olhou para as inscrições que havia nela.

_...Peeta Mellark..._

O nome estava quase desaparecendo. Peeta a cada dia tinha mais certeza de que aquele "Peeta" realmente havia ficado no passado, desaparecido junto com o pai naquela noite há dez anos. Às vezes ele até tentava esquecer o que havia acontecido, mas era impossível, aquela cicatriz em seu rosto sempre o lembrava, o fazia sofrer, se sentir culpado.

Inconscientemente Peeta levou a mão até a cicatriz. Havia ficado apenas com aquela marca no rosto, uma linha fina, mas que carregava uma história de dor e arrependimento e o seu pai, em compensação, perdera a vida.

– Já está se lamentando novamente? – Haymitch perguntou notando a melancolia do rapaz.

– Enquanto eu estava desmaiado, sonhei com a noite em que meu pai morreu – Peeta disse lentamente. – Eu nunca consigo ter um sono tranquilo, sempre essa noite zanza na minha cabeça. E eu fico pensando o que teria sido de mim se não tivesse fugido.

– Possivelmente o seu tio teria te matado – Haymitch falou balançando os ombros levemente.

– Tio? Snow não pode ser considerado meu tio – Peeta retrucou com raiva. – Ele deve achar que estou morto.

– Bem possível – Haymitch disse em um tom frio, só não iria reclamar com o tom pelo que o discípulo falava, porque sabia o quanto ele odiava o tio. – Moramos em um lugar esquecido por Deus e quando perguntam porque seu nome é o mesmo que o do príncipe sempre dei a desculpa que a sua mãe quis homenagear o príncipe e por isso o nomeou com o mesmo nome que _ele_. Ninguém sabe como o príncipe era fisicamente já que ele nunca saia do palácio então a mentira se sustenta.

– É, realmente só tenho a agradecer o que você fez por mim – Peeta disse sorrindo. Além de acolhê-lo e ensiná-lo a lutar, Haymitch havia ajudado Peeta para que ele conseguisse ser aceito como aprendiz na padaria do distrito e o jovem havia aprendido o oficio. Mas Peeta sabia que seu lugar não era na cozinha, por mais que ele gostasse do lugar.

– Então pode começar a agradecer agora indo até a Capital comprar uma garrafa de uísque, daquelas bem caras que só vendem por lá – o homem falou antes que tomar o último gole da garrafa que tinha nas mãos. Peeta revirou os olhos enquanto pensava se o homem seria capaz de pensar em alguma coisa que não fosse bebida.

– Eu não vou até a Capital apenas para comprar uma garrafa de uísque – Peeta disse emburrado.

– Ah, mas vai sim – Haymitch disse levantando-se. – Ou vai ou fica ao relento aqui fora.

– Mas, por que tenho que ir até a Capital? – Peeta perguntou desanimado. – Tenho que pegar um navio e um trem para chegar lá.

– Vá andando então – Haymitch falou com um sorriso sarcástico – Porque esse "lengalenga" só aumenta minha sede

– O Distrito 08 é mais perto e tem os mesmos uísques – Peeta disse exasperado.

– Por que esse desespero todo? – Haymitch perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não é a primeira vez que vai a Capital desde a morte do seu pai. Eu quero que você compre o uísque na Capital e está resolvido – ele acrescentou entrando na casa e batendo a porta. – Ah, e eu vou saber se você não for até lá – Haymitch disse abrindo a porta e fechando-a logo em seguida.

Peeta cruzou os braços emitindo um som de desagrado. Tinha Haymitch como um segundo pai... Ele o encontrou ferido nas ruas da Capital, e o criou por todos aqueles anos, além do mais, o ensinou a lutar com a espada. O rapaz era muito agradecido a ele, mas às vezes era difícil aguentar o gênio forte do mestre.

O pior é que sabia que a garrafa de uísque não era o motivo pelo qual estava sendo enviado a Capital. Haymitch devia estar querendo que Peeta visse como estava a cidade sob o domínio de Snow. Fazia mais de três anos que Peeta havia ido a cidade, e mal passou das primeiras casas, uma vez que fora apenas encomendar uma espada com a a lâmina cega. Uma espada apenas para ferir, não para matar, assim como pai teria feito.

"_Agora não tenho opção. É a última parte do meu treinamento e terei que cumprir", _Peeta pensou balançando levemente a cabeça. _"Irei provar a ele que aprendi as lições que __Haymitch, mesmo que para isso tenha que voltar o lugar onde mais sofri, terei que transformar meu medo em determinação!"._


End file.
